


The Egos

by Antimatics



Category: A Date With Markiplier - Fandom, Who Killed Markiplier, Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: A Date With Markiplier, Character Study, Dark, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Gen, Mark Fischbach Egos, Who Killed Markiplier?, YouTube, the egos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antimatics/pseuds/Antimatics
Summary: A very short take on the characters Darkiplier and Wilford Warfstache created by the Youtuber Markiplier. If you'd like to see a fic with these characters let me know and I may start something if anyone's interested.





	The Egos

            Each ego was different, each an individual piece of the fractured identity of a man who called himself Markiplier. Some were stronger than others, Dark was the strongest with Wilford coming in as a close second. The others, maybe, were smaller pieces with no depth to their personalities. It was hard to hold a conversation with Dark and especially with Wilford for long if you wanted to feel like you were interacting with a real human being, but it was objectively impossible to interact with the others. As time went on Dark and Wilford became more and more convincing as their own entities, the others fell by the wayside, too weak when compared with their stronger counterparts.

            This isn’t to say Wilford was necessarily easy to communicate with, he seemed to be on an entirely different plane of existence when he spoke, and had the tendency to suddenly kill the people he had been getting on with perfectly a mere moment before. He never came off as particularly malicious or even ill-mannered however, if you could look past the casual homicide he was a generally energetic and enjoyable man to be around. Something about his presence was addictive and once you met him you never forgot the encounter – so long as you lived through the experience that is. When you were with Wilford there was never a dull moment, he would have eyes only for you – but something about your time with him seemed fleeting, the whole affair enthralling but only temporary.

            Dark was alluring, so obviously dangerous and yet something about him dragged you in like a riptide. He was by far the worst of the egos, he killed people too but his favorite thing was to manipulate and twist those around him. He was the monster under the bed, the movement at the end of a dark hallway. His words were poison to the mind and though you may have started out as a perfectly reasonable and sane person by the time he was finished with you you’d be broken and your heart would be twisted around his little finger.  Everyone who met Dark knew he was bad for them but didn’t care, you’d convince yourself he really cared about you even as he ripped out your heart. He was the first piece of Mark’s personality to fracture and grow apart, the oldest and the strongest of the egos. Dark was possessive and greedy, jealous and suspicious of every move you’d make, but just being around him felt like the greatest honor in the world. Like you were lucky he was even looking at you.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in exactly twenty minutes. I've been slightly obsessed with the whole universe of characters Markiplier has been developing on his channel as of late and I needed some kind of outlet for this obsession. My Tumblr is also antimatics if you'd like to talk about this work/fandom or any of my other works. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Feel free to leave me a comment telling me what else you'd like to read. Or if I got these characters horribly wrong.


End file.
